Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu
by xLYRAx
Summary: Au début, les choses étaient simples. Kurapika devait juste accompagner Leolio à une fête familiale. Mais peu d'accord avec ça, le comité Hunter va lui donner une mission, qu'elle ait des choses à faire ou non ! OS.


BCI: Cette fic n'a pas de but profond. Je l'ai écrite rien que pour passer le temps. Comme à peu près toutes les fics que j'ai fait. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les potentiels erreurs faites par rapport de la mafia et des combats organisés. Car, je préviens, je n'ai aucun contact avec la mafia et je n'ai jamais mis non plus les pieds dans un milieu de combat organisés. Je sais que c'est dommage. _Je veux des commentaires, je veux des commentaires, je veux des commentaires, je veux des com... _Et non. Je n'essaie d'influencer personne.

Je me réveillai difficilement de mon profond sommeil. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, seul une sonnerie de portable résonnait. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et cherchai à tâtons mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Qui peut bien m'appeler à 4h00 du matin ? L'écran affichait le nom de Leolio. Je décrochai et dis:

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles à 4h00 du matin, abruti ?

-Mais il est pas 4h00 du matin ! »

Je l'imaginais déjà regarder à la fenêtre vérifier qu'il faisait bien jour chez lui.

« Ah ouais ? Décalage horaire, tu connais ?

-Toujours aussi bien lunée, à ce que je vois...

-Je suis aussi bien lunée que quelqu'un que tu réveilles à 4h00 du matin.» Rétorquai-je en allumant ma lampe de chevet.

Je me mis en position assise et me frottai les yeux, essayant de chasser les dernières lueurs du sommeil. Je voyais bien par le ton de Leolio que rien de grave ne s'était passé et qu'il m'appelait surement pour une raison complétement stupide.

« Je t'appelais pour te demander de venir à une fête. »

Et voilà. Qu'est ce que je disais ?

« Une fête. Répétais-je.

-Ouais. Une fête organisée par mes parents. »

Leolio a donc des parents. Bien que je m'en doutais, il ne parlait jamais d'eux. Comme je ne disais rien, il continua:

« Une fête organisée pour fêter ma réussite dans mes études de médecine. Ils ont pensé tellement longtemps que je finirai bon à rien, qu'ils veulent fêter ça, tu comprends ? »

Tu m'étonnes.

« Et je voudrais que tu viennes. »

Ah ?

« Pourquoi ?

-Bah... Parce que c'est sympa les fêtes.

-Ce qui est sympa pour les autres ne l'est pas forcément pour moi.

-S'il te plait, viens ! »

Je notai une note désespérée dans sa voix.

« Leolio, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il finisse par dire:

« J'ai la trouille d'y aller tout seul.

-_Quoi ? _Leolio, tu as peur de ta famille ?

-En ce moment, oui, un peu.»

Je pige rien, là. Je ne vois pas comment on peut avoir peur de sa famille, à part si on est dans un cas comme Kirua. Sauf que Leolio n'est pas un assassin professionnel, loin de là.

« Écoute... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ? Peux-tu juste me faire confiance et me promettre de venir ? »

Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis je me rappelai chaque fois que Leolio m'avait aidée, peu importe à quel point ça avait pu être dangereux. Je me devais bien de lui rendre ce service.

« D'accord. Je te promet de venir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-OK ! Je t'attends mercredi prochain.»

Le lendemain, je disposai d'un peu plus d'informations. Leolio m'avait dit l'endroit où il m'attendrait et à quel heure je devais venir. Je restais toujours un peu perplexe, mais je n'avais pas à me poser tant de questions quand il s'agissait d'aller aider mon meilleur ami.

J'étais entrain de réservé mes billets de train quand quelqu'un posa son main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour faire face à Aideen.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je me plongeai dans ses yeux noisettes, me rappelant qui elle était pour moi. On aurait pu croire que je vivais toute seule, ce qui était faux. Aideen était la seule famille qui me restait. Sa mère qui en plus d'être ma tante était aussi une demi Kuruta. Elle avait un père qui n'appartenait pas au clan. Dans ce cas-là, le gène Kuruta s'exprime de tout façon, et ma tante a dû partir vivre au village tout en ayant le droit de visiter son père. Là-bas, elle rencontra un homme et il en naquit Aideen. Étant donné que sa mère n'était qu'une demi Kuruta et son père, un membre étranger au clan, elle n'acquit pas les yeux rouges. Elle dut aller vivre chez son père, n'ayant le droit de nous visiter que trois fois par an. Ça pouvait être paraître cruel, mais c'était les règles du clan. Après le massacre, j'étais allée me réfugier chez elle. Je la respectais et l'aimais profondément. C'était une jeune femme intelligente au caractère fort qui ne se laissait pas faire. Elle n'était pas une de ces énièmes jeunes femmes superficielles dont la vie reposait sur un château de cartes instables, remplies d'amies stupides et de petits copains en pagaille.

Elle fut présente au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. A la fin de ma tribu, elle m'aida du mieux qu'elle put, partageant mon chagrin, restant à mes côtés quand je faisais des insomnies et me redonnait à coup sûr le sourire.

Je lui avais tout raconté à propos du nen, elle avait eu une réaction partagée entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Aideen n'avait pas bien compris mon souhait de devenir Hunter et de partir à la poursuite de la brigade fantôme. Pour elle, il aurait mieux valu que je reste tranquillement à la maison et vive une existence banale et tranquille.

Quand j'étais revenue, le moral cassé par York Shin, elle m'avait accueillie avec un grand sourire et m'avait offert une tasse de thé. Je m'étais immédiatement sentie mieux. En gros, j'adore Aideen.

« Je vais avoir besoin de disparaître pendant encore quelque temps. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air inquiète.

« Mais pour rien de dangereux.

-Kurapika, tu me dis ça à chaque fois.

-Je sais, mais là, c'est vrai. Un ami m'a demandé de venir à une fête. C'est tout. Il n'y aura pas de membre de la mafia caché dans le gâteau.»

Elle sourit, puis demanda:

« Tu en as pour combien de temps, exactement ?»

Je calculai mentalement. Le départ, le retour... Mettons deux jours de marge...

« Oh... Une semaine, pas plus. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, je te préviendrai tout de suite.

-Très bien.»

Je regardai Leolio entrain de préparer son café avec une précision chirurgicale, puis me décidais à parler:

« Leolio.»

Il redressa la tête et répondit:

« Oui ?

-Pourquoi on est là ?

-Dans ce bistrot ou dans cette ville ?

-Euh... Les deux ?

-On est dans cette ville parce que c'est là que ma famille habite et on est dans ce bistrot parce qu'il faut qu'on discute de quelques détails avant de partir.

-Partir... Chez ta famille ?

-Oui.»

Quel était-ce ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaillait d'un coup ?

Leolio but une gorgée de café puis se pencha vers moi comme s'il s'apprêtait à me raconter des informations confidentielles sur quelque conspiration.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est quand en ce moment, avec ma famille, ça ne va pas trop. Même pas du tout.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je en touillant ma tasse de thé.

-Mes parents ont divorcés.

-Oh. Désolée.

-C'est pas de ta faute. Le problème majoritaire dans cette histoire, c'est que mon père a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une espèce de pimbêche qui est beaucoup plus jeune que lui.»

Je hochai la tête même si je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Et cette fille, on l'aime pas vraiment. Surtout ma mère. Et là, mes deux parents ont commencés une petite guerre pour savoir lequel des deux on préférait.»

Je continuais de hocher la tête.

« Et tout ça a commencé il y a environ un an et demi. Ce qui nous amène à ce que tu penses. Non seulement, je devais trouver un moyen de payer mes études de médecine, mais en plus, c'était un très bon moyen de m'échapper de ce tourbillon de folie familiale, tu comprends ?

-Oui... Mais Leolio, à propos de tes études, il y a toujours un truc que je me suis demandée. Tu as beau ne pas en parler, j'ai toujours pensé que ta famille devait tout même être assez riche. Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas demandé de t'aider ?»

Leolio remit ses lunettes noires sur son nez avant de répondre:

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai plus de fierté que tu peux le croire. C'est surtout mon père qui a de l'argent dans la famille. Sauf que pour qu'il me paye mes études de médecine, il aurait fallu que je lui lèche les bottes et accepte de passer du temps avec lui et sa jolie mais très stupide petite amie. Alors que je suis en colère contre mon père pour tout le foutoir qu'il a ramené.»

Il termina sa tasse de café avant de continuer d'un ton agité:

« Tu connais la fable du chien et du loup ? Question stupide, évidemment que tu connais. Et bah moi, je préfère être un loup libre mais fauché qui doit risquer sa vie, plutôt que d'être un chien aux pieds de son maitre, pour de l'argent et la sécurité ! Voilà pourquoi, je suis allé passer le test Hunter, et j'ai bien fait. J'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis là-bas, et j'ai plus appris que je n'aurais jamais pu dans ma petite banlieue de riche.

-Leolio, là, tu m'épates.»

Il eut un petit sourire, avant de dire:

« Je sais. Et là, on vient à ta présence, ici. Ils se sont montés la tête avec une fête, alors que j'ai personnellement _aucune _envie d'y aller. Mais que voulais-tu que je dise ? J'y suis obligé d'y aller à cette fête. Ça fait un an et demi que les ai pas vu. Je peux pas continuer à me faire passer pour mort. Ça reste ma famille. Et je me suis dit que ça se passerait peut-être mieux si j'étais accompagné de mon meilleur ami qui m'apporterait un peu de soutient pendant ce moment un peu difficile.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'ajouter:

« Et peu importe que mon meilleur ami soit _une fille_.»

Je me rappelai quand je lui avais annoncé que j'étais une fille. Il était entrain de manger des cacahuètes. Il s'était étouffé avec. Et même après quelques semaines, je crois qu'il refusait toujours un peu de me voir comme une fille. Ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement.

« Donc, je dois venir uniquement à ta fête juste pour t'apporter du soutient ?

-Oui ! Rien que pour que je sache qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui soit de mon côté.

-Je comprends. Mais Leolio... Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit, exactement ?

-Bah, rien.

-Rien ?

-Seulement que je suis Hunter. Je... n'ai pas expliqué les détails.

-Ah.»

J'aurais vraiment aimer crier sur Leolio pour lui dire que ce n'était pas des choses qui se cachait, mais quelque part, je le comprenais. Moi aussi, je n'avais pas dit à Aideen comment j'avais pu parfois... péter les plombs à York Shin.

-Donc, Kurapika, tu laisses ton persona type à la chaîne au fond d'un placard, et tu joues les innocentes jeunes filles. Tu n'as jamais tué personne, tu n'es pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche et jamais eu de quelconque rapport avec la mafia ou une certaine organisation appelée la brigade fantôme. Et le clan massacré, on oublie aussi. Rassure-moi, tes yeux ne vont pas devenir rouges ?

-Pourquoi deviendraient-ils rouges ?

-Parce que ma famille risque de t'énerver.

-Je ne m'énerve pas aussi facilement que tu peux le croire, Leolio. Et j'arrive presque à le contrôler.»

Apparemment rassuré, Leolio s'affala sur sa chaise.

Environ une heure après, nous roulâmes en voiture, en direction de la maison de sa famille. Leolio avait les mains crispées sur le volant et je pouvais sentir sa réticence.

« Tu ne veux pas les voir à ce point ?

-Bah... Je suis content de retrouver ma mère et ma petite sœur, mais pour les autres...

-Tu as une petite sœur ? Demandai-je distraitement.

-Ouais. Elle doit avoir treize ans et demi, maintenant.»

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, et je m'absorbais dans la vue du paysage. Nous avions quitté la grande ville de Soller pour arriver dans un petit village. Leolio se gara devant une grande et jolie maison.

Il sortit en marmonnant:

« Voilà, bienvenu dans la maison du diable. »

Je m'engageai à sa suite et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte d'entrée. Leolio s'apprêtait à sonner quand j'attrapai brusquement son bras.

« Qui y a t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-On va rester combien de temps, ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais connaissant ma mère, au moins trois jours.»

Je me sentis pâlir. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ça. Je tâchai de me détendre. C'était un service que je rendais. Ne fais pas ton asociale, Kurapika.

Son bras se redirigeait vers la sonnette. Je l'arrêtais à nouveau.

« _Quoi encore ?_

-Mais... Il y aura qui exactement à cette fête ? »

Je n'avais pas assez d'informations et mon persona type à la chaine en voulait à tous prix.

« De la famille. Des amis. »

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Maintenant que tous tes doutes sont confirmés, pourrais-je, si bien sûr si cela ne te dérange pas trop, _appuyer sur cette foutue sonnette ? _

-Oui. Inutile de t'énerver.»

Leolio sonna. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'approchait puis une femme ouvrit la porte. Petite, des cheveux blonds-roux bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Leolio, bien qu'elle fasse plutôt jeune. Elle se jeta au cou de son fils en disant:

« Je ne te vois pas assez souvent ! Et tu n'as quasiment pas appelé.

-Je suis désolé, maman. »

Elle finit par le relâcher et m'étudia du regard.

Pendant environ cinq secondes.

Cinq _très _longues secondes. Cinq secondes où je n'osais même pas bouger.

Puis elle finit par agir:

« Quelle jolie fille ! Où tu l'as trouvée ? »

Leolio parut décontenancé avant de répondre:

« Euh... Je te présente Kurapika... Une amie.

-Tiens ? Je pensais pourtant connaître tous tes amis. »

Il pâlit et je pressentis que Leolio était loin de lui avoir parler de tous ses amis. Comme Gon, Kirua, Zepairu ou Senritsu...

En gros, il avait fait bien attention à ne pas parler de tous les types bizarres qu'il connaissait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, enchantée de te rencontrer Kurapika.

-Euh... Moi aussi. » Dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Elle la fixa comme si c'était un membre d'extraterrestre. Leolio me regardait avec un air horrifié. Qu'avais-je pu déjà faire de mal ? Au bout d'une seconde, elle finit par la prendre en me disant:

« Je m'appelle Shelly. Tu me peux m'appeler comme ça. »

Elle nous laissai entrer et Leolio me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Tu aurais dû lui faire la _bise_. »

Ah, oui. C'est vrai que de voir une adolescente tendre la main pouvait être déconcertant. L'intérieur était propre et bien rangé, rempli de cadre photo et de bibelots surement accumulés au cours de voyages. Je suppose que c'était à ça que devait ressembler une maison familiale normale. Les gens aimaient s'entourer de photos pour faire croire à tort ou à raison aux visiteurs qu'ils sont une famille heureuse. Chez Aideen, ce n'était pas comme ça. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux et le reste de ma famille est morte. Et elle était fâchée avec son père pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Shelly avait l'air d'une femme forte à la volonté de fer qui menait son petit monde à la baguette. Il valait mieux ne pas en faire son ennemi. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était 18h00. Leolio et moi avions rapidement mangé au café.

Malgré l'absence totale de danger de la situation, mon persona type à la chaîne réclamait un plan. Je lui donnai. De toute évidence, la petite fête allait durer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où je devrais rester jusqu'à qu'on aille se coucher. Leolio m'avait prévenu que je dormirai ici. Pour une asociale tel que moi, ça devrait s'annoncer plutôt désagréable. Sauf que tout ce que j'avais vécu m'avais entrainée à supporter les mauvais moments.

« Vous êtes arrivés les premiers. Il n'y a encore personne. Nous informa Shelly.

-Eh ! Je suis là, moi ! » Cria une voix.

Une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans qui ressemblait beaucoup à Shelly, ( sauf que ses cheveux étaient bruns ) s'avança vers nous.

« Salut, Léna. Dit Leolio, contente de revoir ton grand frère préféré ?

-Tu es mon seul frère, Leolio. Mais je suis contente de te voir. »

Elle me repéra, me regardant avec ses grands yeux gris avant de dire joyeusement:

« Salut, je m'appelle Léna.

-Moi, Kurapika.

-Ah ? Il vient pas d'ici, ce nom. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Non, effectivement. »

J'avais décidé d'appliquer le dicton _Qui parle peu parle bien. _Ça diminuerait mon risque de faire des gaffes. Je vis qu'il y avait un énorme buffet près de nous. Shelly nota mon regard et dit:

« Nous avons organisé un buffet. Il n'y aura rien de rasant, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être une fête de tonnerre ! »

Voilà qui n'est guère rassurant.

Leolio dut remarqué ma tête car il me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui voulait dire: Ça_ ne te tuera pas. _

Hmm... Pas sûr.

Le fait que je sois dans un terrain sans danger ne voulait pas dire que mon ouïe plus fine que les autres se mettait en veille. Je repérai des bruits de pas dans la cour de la maison et comptai les secondes avant qu'on entende la sonnette. Shelly se précipita à la porte. Je vis Léna grimacer avant de dire:

« Voilà que mon père arrive avec Miss Pimbêche.»

Leolio leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire le trahissait.

« Qui est Miss Pimbêche ? Chuchotai-je.

-La nouvelle copine de notre père.» Répondit-elle, méprisante.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des cris perçants de joie.

« Shelly, vous avez l'air très en forme !

-Bonsoir, Shelly. »

Je me retournai et remarquai deux personnes. La première était une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés habillé d'une robe prune moulante. A côté se tenait un homme plus vieux qui avait le profil typique du cadre d'entreprise. Ils se parlaient d'un ton mielleux mais je voyais l'animosité dans leurs regards. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous et nous saluèrent.

« Comment ça va, fils ? Demanda son père en lui prenant l'épaule.

-Bien. » Répondit Leolio avec un sourire, mais l'agacement régnait dans ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi et dit:

« Je vois que tu nous as ramenés une jolie fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Je m'appelle Kurapika.» Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Parler que quelqu'un à la troisième personne lorsqu'il est juste devant était plutôt malpoli.

« Je m'appelle Fabian. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

-Attends ! Laisse-moi la voir ! »

Fabian se fit écarter sans ménagement par ' Miss Pimbêche '. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je sentis qu'elle m'emprisonnais dans ses bras en disant d'un ton excité:

« Je suis si contente de te rencontrer ! »

Hm, très bien, alors.

Elle finit par me relâcher et je pus enfin respirer normalement. Leolio m'attrapa le poignet et dit:

« On va dans ma chambre, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Leolio m'entraina dans un escalier exigu où nous arrivâmes dans un grand couloir. Il s'engouffra dans une pièce seulement pourvu d'un lit et d'une table de chevet. Elle n'était clairement plus habitée. Nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur le lit et je crois que nous poussâmes un soupir en même temps. J'étais un peu épuisée par toutes ces présentations en si peu de temps.

« Alors, ça va ? Me demanda Leolio.

-Pour l'instant, oui. »

Néanmoins, quelque chose me dérangeait. En réalité, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer. J'aurais bien aimé en parler à Leolio, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je lui donnais un léger coup de pied dans le tibia et lui indiquait la porte d'un signe de tête. Sa petite sœur nous espionnait.

« Ah... Mais quelle petite enquiquineuse, celle là ! » Fit-il.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et Léna tomba sur le sol.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas écouter aux portes !

-Mais... Protesta-t-elle.

-Laisse-la, Leolio. Moi aussi, je faisais ça à son âge.»

Il fit une mine septique qui voulait dire:

_Ouais, mais toi, je pense que c'était dans d'autres circonstances. Un cas où on essayait encore de te tuer, par exemple..._

Sans faire attention à son frère, elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste, Kurapika ?

-Bien sûr que non. Répondis-je doucement.

-Elle est gentille, _elle._»Dit Léna à son frère en lui tirant la langue.

Elle rajouta:

« Ce n'est pas sympa de me laisser toute seule. »

Leolio leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'agacement puis vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Léna ?

-Juste parler un peu.»

Elle se tourna vers moi, toute excitée.

« Tu as quel âge ?

-Seize ans.

-Comment tu as rencontré Leolio ? »

Je me rembrunis et Leolio intervint en premier:

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Retourne en bas, maintenant.

-D'accord... Vous venez quand ?

-Bientôt.»

Léna consentit à quitter la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers.

Shelly chuchota doucement à l'adresse de Léna:

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as appris ?

-Pas grand chose. Je sais juste qu'elle a seize ans. Leolio m'a viré très vite.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire...»

« Pierre, papier, ciseau ! »

Leolio fixa sa main, une veine sur le front.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore perdu ?!

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris l'astuce de Gon, à ce que je vois...» Dis-je, sarcastique.

Il secoua la tête, boudeur. Je souris de bonne volonté.

« Alors, Leolio ? Où en es-tu en ce moment ?

-Bah... Je suis mes études comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

-Je suis à la recherche des yeux de mes frères. Recherche que tu as mis en suspend.

-Désolé...»

Il tendit l'oreille et dit:

« Ça commence à bouger en bas. On devrait y aller, avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher.»

Je hochai de la tête et le suivit jusqu'au salon où de la musique retentissait. Pas vraiment de mon goût.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » Fit Fabian.

Le père de Leolio était le stéréotype du gars fier de lui. C'est inscrit sur son visage comme une invitation à le contredire. Il a monté sa boite tout seul et en est maintenant le directeur. Il a de nombreux clients très importants ce qui lui rapporte beaucoup d'argent. Le père de famille respectable, qui mène la baraque. Et qui ne se la ferme jamais. Depuis vingt bonnes minutes, il nous bassine sur les résultats exceptionnels sur son secteur d'activités. En fait, c'est le genre de type que je déteste, celui qui s'écoute parler sans se soucier de savoir si les autres le font. Pas vraiment étonnant que Leolio soit parti.

Je pense que cet homme à quel point son métier fait peu envie. De neuf à dix-huit heures coincé dans un bureau étouffant avec des collègues lourds et des réunions à la fin du mois pour trouver un moyen de faire plus de profit. La moitié de l'équipe est dépressive à cause de la pression et compte les secondes avant de pouvoir rentrer chez soi. Même si mon travail à York Shin était plutôt désagréable et usant pour les nerfs, il était loin d'être ennuyant. Puisque généralement, vous aviez des types derrière qui essayaient de vous tuer.

Je me retournai sur le buffet pour grignoter un peu, bien que je n'ai pas très faim. J'avais plutôt l'appétit coupé. J'étais entrain de me demander qu'est ce qui pourrais m'arriver de pire quand j'entendis des voix étrangères parlant fort. Un peu trop fort. Ce que j'ai remarqué avec les jeunes, c'est qu'ils savent plus ce que c'est de s'exprimer calmement. Comme si l'unique moyen d'être entendu était de crier.

« Salut, Leolio ! Elle est sympa, ta fête ! » Dit une voix masculine.

Bien que j'ai le dos tourné, je pouvais compter trois voix masculines plus deux féminines. Je craignais le pire. J'espérais que je passerais inaperçue mais, c'était sans compter Leolio qui me retourna sans ménagement et m'agrippai le poignet. Je pus les détailler à loisir.

Le premier gars avait le physique d'un surfeur australien, les cheveux blond foncé et la peau halé. Si jamais j'avais été une adolescente mièvre, j'aurais pu le considérer comme séduisant. Sauf que je n'en suis pas une. A son bras s'accrochait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond clair. Elle portait un débardeur blanc nacré et une jupe courte rose, accompagné d'escarpins. Elle me dévisageai d'un air animal. Le deuxième garçon était très mince et avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et portait une veste en cuir. Le dernier était plus gros et ses cheveux hésitaient entre le roux et le blond et une montre Rolex scintillait à son poignet. La deuxième fille avait les cheveux les plus longs que je n'avais jamais vu et avait un sourire béat.

La première fille se tourna vers moi et dit:

« Ce que tu es chou ! »

Euh...

« Mais sachant que c'est une fête, tu viens habiller comme ça ? » Continua-t-elle.

Et moi qui trouvais Neon difficile à vivre.

« Darcy ! Fit Leolio.»

Il se tourna vers moi avant de dire:

« Excuse-la.»

Ce qui voulait dire: _Ne tue personne !_

Je secouai la tête pour le calmer. En fait, pour moi, c'en était presque distrayant.

« Je prend bien toutes les critiques.» Dis-je avec un sourire.

La deuxième fille sourit plus largement avant de dire:

« Salut ! Tu es une amie à Leolio ?

-Oui, effectivement.»

Darcy eut un sourire avant de dire:

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Pour ce genre de filles, avoir une relation d'amitié sans rien de plus avec un garçon semblait tout aussi possible que j'intègre un jour la brigade fantôme.

« Non.» Répondis-je un peu plus sèchement qu'il était nécessaire.

Darcy était le genre de fille qui me donnait la nausée autant par leur manque de gentillesse et leur vanité. Ce n'était qu'une gamine gâtée qui était habituée à la facilité. On lui avait toujours donné tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour sa vie. Dans les films ou les livres, les filles plus discrètes se lançaient dans une bataille contre elle pour gagner le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avec moi, puisque d'abord, je n'étais amoureuse de personne mais en plus, je ferais mieux de me battre avec la brigade fantôme plutôt qu'une quelconque garce comme il en existait des milliers dans le monde.

Vous savez, il existe parfois des moments extrêmement gênants que vous n'avez pas envie de relater. Et ils le sont encore plus quand vous voyez qu'en plus que d'être gênants étaient en plus, triste à pleurer. Alors, je passerai la discussion qui suivit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup, vraiment.

Quand je vis une chance de m'éclipser en douce pour un endroit plus tranquille, je la saisis avec gratitude. Je sortis dans le jardin et m'assis sur un banc en pierre, prenant une grande inspiration. Puis sans vraiment sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à somnoler. Dans ma formation, on m'avait enseigné à me reposer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons précises de faire ça ici. Mais en réalité, c'était que je ne me sentais en sécurité nulle part.

Je sentis que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et j'ouvris un œil distrait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda une voix d'adolescente.

Léna.

Je répondis avec mon calme habituel.

« Rien de particulier.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas part à ta fête ?

-Je n'aime pas les fêtes. Rétorquai-je en toute sincérité.

-Moi non plus.»

Elle me jeta un regard et je vis un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Surtout de la tristesse, mais aussi une pointe d'amertume et de colère. Leolio n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce divorce. Léna avait l'air déçue. Déçue que ses parents se comportent de cette manière surement. Et son unique soutient, son frère, l'avait abandonnée dans ce tourbillon. Elle se sentait seule et perdue.

« Tu es différente...»

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Des autres amis de Leolio, je veux dire. Tu es plus jeune qu'eux et pourtant, beaucoup plus mature. C'est un peu comme si tu en savais plus que tout le monde.

-Peut-être, oui... Fis-je, pensive.

-Je déteste ce qu'il se passe à la maison, en ce moment.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais sache qu'il peut toujours arriver bien pire.

-Tu as vécu pire qu'un divorce, toi ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que oui.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme des choses qui ne te concernent pas. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais choisit de rien ne dire.

« Attendons que les choses se calment un peu.»

Malheureusement seulement un quart d'heure passa avant que Leolio franchit la porte et dit d'un ton pressant:

« Kurapika ! Viens ici tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Grognais-je, agacée.

-Parce que tu es entrain de te défiler, là ! T'avais dit que tu me soutiendrais ! »

Je soupirai et consentis à me lever. Leolio me fit traverser le séjour disant distraitement bonjour à certaines personnes accompagnés de « merci d'être venu » puis ouvrit une porte qu'il referma derrière nous. C'était une petite pièce sombre où s'accumulait plusieurs objets devenus inutile.

« Voilà, c'est notre repaire. Fit Leolio.

-Un débarras ?

-C'est MON débarras. La plupart des gens ont oubliés à quoi sert cette pièce et on pourra être tranquille. Dès que j'ai besoin de calme, je vais là-dedans.»

Je hochai la tête. Je m'accroupis et me mit en position du lotus et fermai les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas dormir ?

-Non... Je n'ai pas pu faire mes exercices du jour, donc je le fais maintenant.

-Tes exercices ?

-Oui. Un peu de Ren, du Ten, du En...

-Le En, tu l'as sur combien de mètre ?

-Sept ou huit mètres. J'ai encore besoin de m'améliorer. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps que je le maitrise. Tu devrais t'y mettre, tu sais.

-Je sais.»

Il s'assit à côté de moi et respira à fond. Après avoir répété tous mes exercices, je me laissai aller et éprouvai enfin la délicieuse sensation de pouvoir me détendre. Des bruits attirèrent mon attention. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Leolio jouer avec un console portable. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je m'occupe.»

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant de demander:

« Tu me laisses essayer ? »

Le lendemain, je me réveillai plus tard que d'habitude. Ne pas être chez moi devait m'avoir un peu déboussolée.

« Bonjour... Dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

-Bonjour, Kurapika. Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ? Demanda Shelly.

-Oui, très bien.

-Tu as des plans pour cet après-midi ? On pourrait te faire visiter le village et aller faire du shopping.»

Bien que je détesta faire du shopping, je répondis:

« Oui, pourquoi pas.»

J'enfilai mes bonnes vieilles chaussures de marche.

« Où tu vas ?

-Juste me promener.

-Tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas loin.»

J'eus beau dire ça, je me retrouvais rapidement dans le centre-ville de la grande ville d'à côté. Soller était une ville à deux visages. D'un côté, il y avait les quartiers mal famés avec des immeubles délabrés et de l'autre, le quartier riche avec des pavillons qui s'alignaient sur des kilomètres.

Le centre-ville était déjà plein d'animation. Comme j'avais sentis que l'après-midi, je devrais surement compter sur Shelly et Léna pour envahir mon espace vital, j'avais donc décidé de prendre mes derniers instants de solitude. Je m'engouffrai dans un café et m'assis à une table près de la fenêtre. Les relents des discussions d'un couple près de moi arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Sans le vouloir, je les écoutai.

« Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi...

-Elle te bouffait des yeux ! Et comment elle a...

-Je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! Tu te fais des films... Je te trompe pas, OK ? »

Je leur jetai un œil et vis qu'il n'était guère plus âgé que moi. C'était surement ça la vie d'un jeune normal. Aller en cours, avoir un copain ou une copine, passait son temps à pester pour des banalités. Quelque part je les enviai pour la platitude de leur vie. Bien sûr, mon passé faisait partit de moi et je ne souhaitais pas m'en débarrasser mais... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'aurais été si je n'avais pas été une Kuruta. Si j'étais née dans une famille parfaitement normale. Mon instinct me dit que j'aurais tout de même réussi à m'attirer des ennuis d'une façon ou une autre.

Pendant que je rêvassai, un serveur déposa une tasse de café devant moi.

« Mais je...

-C'est de la part des deux hommes, là-bas.»

Je relevai la tête et vis deux hommes qui me regardait. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche de surprise. Le premier homme n'était autre que Satotsu, l'examinateur Hunter. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas le deuxième. Il était clairement plus vieux et avait un visage carré et volontaire. Ces yeux gris froids me fixaient. C'était amusant de voir à quel point ils étaient différents étant donné que le premier était aussi mince que l'autre était imposant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers moi et s'assirent à ma table. Je pris posément une gorgée de café. Ils étaient clairement là pour me confier une mission. Leolio n'allait pas être content.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.»

Ils se raidirent et je me demandais ce qui il y avait de si grave pour qu'ils aient besoin que les aident. Je pensai à la brigade fantôme et un frisson me parcourut.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide. » Dit l'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je vis tout de suite qu'il se méfiait de moi. Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Refuser en bloc. Mais mon persona type à la chaîne toujours à s'attirer des ennuis protestait contre ça.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ? » Demanda l'homme.

Je le dévisageai, surprise. De toute évidence, il était habitué à que certains Hunter évoque des réticences et demande des sommes astronomiques d'argents. Sauf que moi, _j'aimais _mon métier. Oui, traquer des tueurs en série, c'est parfois très amusant.

« Je ne veux rien. Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout. »

Satotsu croisa les mains avant de prendre enfin la parole:

« Laissez-nous au moins vous expliquer. Il y a environ sept ans, le chef d'une organisation mafieuse, Conil Lester a crée un milieu de combats organisés. Le pire dans l'histoire, était que dès qu'ils trouvent une personne plutôt forte, ils la forcent à combattre par divers moyens de pression. Nous avons décidés d'envoyer un agent infiltré là-bas pour démanteler l'organisation. Sauf que ça fais maintenant quatre jours qu'il ne nous donne plus de signe de vie. Nous ignorions s'il était toujours en vie ou non. Nous sommes très inquiets pour lui. On a besoin que quelqu'un aille là-bas, découvre ce qui lui est arrivé et s'il est toujours vivant, le ramener tout de suite.

-Il y a des personnes aussi aptes que moi à accomplir cette mission.»

Satotsu s'attendait manifestement à cette phrase.

« Ils ont des préférences avec les jeunes. Ils trouvent que c'est plus intéressant. Et ils sont encore plus sensible aux personnes venant de minorités ethniques et de tribus. Quand ils sauront que tu es une Kuruta, ils se jetteront sur toi et feront preuve de moins de prudence.

-Tu comprends donc qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux faire ça. Avec un autre Hunter, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile.

-Vous pourriez sauver un homme et bien d'autres.» Rajouta Satotsu, connaissant mon côté bon samaritain.

Je bus une autre gorgée de café, sentant le goût amer sur ma langue. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de cette boisson.

« C'est bon. J'accepte.»

Leolio n'allait vraiment pas être content.

« Très bien. On t'enverra quelqu'un ce soir et il t'amènera là-bas. Après, tu te débrouilleras toute seule mais avec un rapport tous les soirs. Et aussi, il n'y a pas vraiment de filles là-bas...

-Je sais. J'y vais en garçon. J'ai l'habitude.»

Je rentrai environ une heure plus tard et découvrit Léna sur le banc de la dernier fois entrain de lire un livre.

« Te voilà, enfin ! Ma mère commençait à s'inquiéter. Tu es partis depuis longtemps. C'est presque l'heure de déjeuner.»

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 11h51.

« On mange toujours à midi pile. Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je me suis promenée dans le coin.»

Et reçue une mission. Je cherchai Leolio du regard et me précipitai vers lui. Je devais au moins le prévenir. Mais je fus abordée par Shelly.

« Kurapika, j'aimerais juste savoir combien de temps tu comptes rester... Sache qu'on serait ravis que tu reste jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

-C'est parfait. Merci, c'est très gentil.»

J'allai devoir rester ici, de toute façon. Autant prévoir le logement. Leolio me jeta un regard surpris, se demandant pourquoi je cédai si vite.

« Leolio, il faut que je te parle.

-Ça peut pas attendre ?

-Non. C'est très important.»

Leolio m'emmena dans sa chambre et demanda:

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est la brigade fantôme ? T'as vu Kuroro Lucifer entrain de prendre un café sur la place de la ville ? »

Je souris bien que la pensée que ce fait soit arrivé me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ça.»

Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé et je le vis pâlir avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

« Kurapika... As-tu conscience que ma mère ne vas pas te lâcher de la semaine et qu'en plus, mes amis seront souvent là et que je devrais t'emmener avec moi pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect ?

-_Quoi ? _Non, attends, ce n'est pas important. L'ensemble de la mission va se passer en soirée et en nuit. Je pourrais m'occuper des deux. »

Leolio se passa la main sur le visage avant de dire:

« Très bien. Je te fais confiance. Mais j'espère que tu ne t'emmêleras pas les pinceaux.

-Promis.

-Quand tu commences ?

-Ce soir. A vingt-deux heures.

-Parfait. On fera comme si tu as l'habitude de te coucher tôt. Elle y verra que du feu.»

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, je me retrouvais au centre commercial avec Shelly et Léna. J'avais appris à apprécier Shelly. C'était une femme généreuse au grand cœur ce qu'elle avait légué à son fils. Même si certes, elle était un peu trop intrusive. Pendant deux bonnes heures, je pris mon mal en patience et acceptai de jouer gentiment aux poupées à habiller. Mais je finis par me lasser et prétextai que j'étais fatiguée ( ce qui était vrai ) pour les attendre à l'extérieur d'une boutique. Je croisai les bras et me mis à somnoler. Mais quelque chose me gênait. J'avais l'impression d'être observée. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi jusqu'à repérer une jeune femme à l'étage au-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient violets et tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Je me détendis. Je n'avais senti aucune énergie négative pointée sur moi et cette femme n'avait l'air que d'être une passante. Je devais arrêter de virer tous le temps à la paranoïaque. La voix de Shelly interrompit mes pensées.

« C'est bon, on peut rentrer à la maison.

-Ah. Très bien.» Répondis-je avec un soulagement évident.

J'ouvris les yeux et me rhabilla en silence. Après avoir fait comme si j'allais me coucher pour tromper Shelly, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'endroit convenu. Je me sentais un peu gênée de mentir à Shelly, mais je me répétais que je n'avais pas le choix. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié mes vêtements tribaux chez moi. J'avais donc choisi de porter un simple pantalon noir en tissu et un sweat gris. Je n'avais pas oublié de bander ma poitrine. J'enfilai mes bonnes vieilles chaussures de marches, des sortes de bottes marrons confortables et pratiques. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi certaines filles se torturaient la vie avec d'horribles chaussures à talons hauts.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin. Je leurs avait dit de me rejoindre à un croisement à la sortie du village. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas où j'habitais actuellement. Je me mis à courir car j'étais en retard. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées m'attendait là-bas. Je m'engouffrai sans hésitation à l'arrière. L'homme que j'avais vu au café était à côté de moi. Je vis que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Satotsu avait dû lui parler de moi. Je restai silencieuse et me plongeai dans un semi-sommeil. Je crois que j'allais manquer d'occasions de dormir à partir de maintenant.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la voiture s'était arrêtée devant un grand bâtiment. Très loin de l'animation du centre-ville, c'était un quartier à l'air sinistre où les immeubles étaient délabrés et sales. Typiquement le genre d'endroit que les jeunes filles étaient censés éviter. Je descendis de la voiture, sentant la fraicheur du vent nocturne sur mon visage. Je n'étais plus une jeune fille, mais un garçon. Un combattant froid et insensible. Quelqu'un que je devais être 24/24 il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était une partie de moi. L'homme dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, m'attrapa par le bras.

« Je te répète le scénario, Kuruta. Tu as besoin d'argent. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour t'en faire. C'est en trainant dans des sales quartiers que tu m'as rencontré et que j'ai décidé de t'emmener là-bas. Le marché entre vous va être simple. Ils vont se faire un max d'argent avec leurs paris et en échange, tu reçois un bon salaire.

-J'ai compris.»

Je laissai mon persona type à la chaîne reprendre le dessus sur moi. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Un couloir sombre se présenta devant nous où l'on s'engagea. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits où il pouvait y avoir des combats organisés. Mais celui-ci était manifestement une référence dans le milieu. Un des plus célèbres où les paris devaient être vraiment élevés. Et remplis de mafieux. J'étais habituée à leur présence, ils ne me faisaient pas peur. A la fin du couloir, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Une cicatrice lui descendait de la tempe jusqu'au menton. Il m'adressa un sourire carnassier avant de dire:

« C'est lui ? Il m'a l'air plutôt fragile. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il se fera pas tuer ?

-Vous inquiétez pas. Il est petit mais féroce.»

Son sourire resta sur son visage. Je cernai la situation. Pour l'instant, personne ne croyait que j'étais réellement capable de me battre. Je savais que la première chose que j'avais à faire était de leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable pour gagner leur confiance.

« C'est vraiment un Kuruta ? Tous le monde dit qu'ils sont morts.» Continua-t-il.

En ne disant toujours rien, je laissai mes yeux devenir rouges. Il sursauta légèrement et eut un pas de recul.

« OK. C'est bien un Kuruta.»

Le Hunter me donna un regard d'avertissement.

_Fais gaffe. Ils vont peut-être essayer de te couper la tête pour tes yeux._

Je fis un discret signe de tête montrant que j'avais compris.

« Tu commences ce soir. C'est un test pour voir ce que t'as dans le ventre. Ensuite, si tu fais nous convient, on t'engageras et tu gagneras un bon paquet. Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu saches faire quelque chose.»

Il se gratta la cicatrice en m'adressant un regard méprisant. Je n'y fis pas attention. J'entendais des cris depuis l'autre pièce. Puis les clameurs baissèrent jusqu'à disparaître pour devenir des murmures.

« Ça va être ton tour. Je te préviens. Il n'y aura pas de pitié.

-J'espère bien.» Fis-je.

Il ouvrit une vieille porte en acier et me fit entrer. Devant moi se trouvai une immense salle où un grand ring se dressait. Des gradins remplis à craquer regorgeaient de spectateurs qui attendaient avec impatience le prochain combat. Cela pouvait ressembler à la tour céleste dont m'avait parlé Gon et Kirua, mais je savais que c'était très différent. Ici, tous étaient illégal et certains challenger se faisaient massacrer juste pour le plaisir. Je me sentais dégoûtée. On m'empoigna et me fit monter sur le ring sur une horde d'acclamations. Je remarquai un grand écran de télévision qui servait surement à montrer le match pour les spectateurs les plus éloignés. Je déglutis en attendant que mon adversaire arrive. Une porte s'ouvrit plus loin et des cris retentirent. Un homme à la carrure impressionnante s'avançait et monta sur le ring. Il m'observa avec un sourire méprisant, apparemment sûr de ses capacités. Je vis qu'il connaissait le nen et était du renforcement. Quant à moi, je restais en mode Zetsu.

Je compris d'un coup. Ils m'avait mit face à ce géant pour qu'il y ait un massacre juste pour leur plaisir. Les gars de la mafia étaient vraiment des tordus. Je retirais mon sweat et le posa par terre, montrant mon t-shirt noir. Le colosse monta sur le ring et dit:

« Si tu veux arrêter, gamin, c'est pas encore trop tard.»

L'éclat de ses yeux ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Il attendait indifférent. Il était payé pour faire de la charpie d'être humain et n'allait pas se priver. Je lui rendis le regard le plus méprisant que je pouvais. Je voulais en terminer le plus rapidement possible. J'avais horriblement envie de rentrer.

« C'est toi bientôt qui vas regretter.» Répondis-je.

Le signal du départ retentit et le géant se jeta sur moi. J'esquivai son poing et ripostai avec un coup de pied latéral. Mon pied rata sa poitrine d'un centimètre. Il recula, l'air surpris et des légers cris retentirent dans les gradins. Ils étaient surpris. La crevette allait donner plus de fil à retordre. Le géant me considéra avec plus de méfiance, maintenant. Il savait à présent que je maitrisais les arts martiaux et allait réagir avec plus de prudence. Étant donné que moi non plus, je ne connaissais rien de mon adversaire, il allait falloir que je reste sur mes gardes. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs exultaient. Cela m'irritait profondément et me mettait les nerfs à vif. Le géant chargea et essaya de m'attraper l'avant-bras. Je feignis d'esquiver puis finalement le laisser m'attraper. Mais uniquement pour l'immobiliser. Avec ma main gauche, je lui abatis un coup du tranchant de la main sur la tempe. Le géant lâcha mon bras, désorienté. Je ne lui laissai pas une seconde de répit, et lui assénait un coup de pied vertical en pleine jugulaire. Il tomba. Avec les coups que je lui avais donné, même en étant robuste, il ne pourrait pas se relever. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa.

Il y eut un silence ahuri puis des hurlements retentirent. Ils n'en revenaient pas que je l'ai battu si rapidement sans même me prendre un seul coup.

Le commentateur se mit à hurler dans son micro:

« INCROYABLE ! Les personnes de minorité ethnique sont vraiment hors normes ! Ici, la seule règle pour rester est d'être fort, et ce gamin est vraiment fort ! Il l'a battu en un seul round ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais eu peur qu'on le prenne mal que je mette à terre l'un des favori du milieu, mais apparemment comme le commentateur le disait... Il suffisait d'être fort. Deux hommes se hissèrent sur le ring et portèrent tant bien que mal le corps du géant. Je ressortis et le Hunter me mit une tape dans le dos.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, gamin.»

L'homme à la cicatrice alluma une cicatrice avant de dire:

« OK. T'es impressionnant, petit. Mais y a d'autres gars forts ici. Je vais t'amener au chef.»

Il donna un regard au Hunter.

« Restez-là.» Lui dit-il.

Puis il se mit à marcher vers l'arrière de la salle et je le suivis, observant la salle et essayant de voir où est-ce qu'on pourrait cacher un Hunter. Puis il monta un escalier en fer et nous montâmes sur une plateforme. Il frappa à une porte puis s'y engouffra. La pièce était décorée avec richesse et devant nous, sur un canapé en cuir noir, un homme y fumait un cigare. La quarantaine, les cheveux d'un châtain morne avec un visage de loup.

« J'ai vu ta performance. C'était pas mal joué. Pourtant ce gars était imbattable, ces derniers temps. C'est bien de tomber sur un petit gars de ta trempe. Surtout que d'habitude, ils ne veulent pas se battre et faut les forcer.»

Un frisson me parcourut dans le dos.

« Je t'explique le principe. Tu te bats et on te paye. Tu viens tous les soirs à partir de vingt-deux heures et quand on t'appelles, tu te bats. Il peut arriver que certains soirs, tu n'ai pas de match. T'es payé à la fin de la semaine. J'ai juste un sujet qu'il faut aborder. Il y a quelques temps, un Hunter a infiltré le bâtiment. Heureusement, on s'en est rendu compte. Ça nous a bien mis en pétard. C'est juste pour te dire que t'as pas intérêt à jouer un double-jeu avec nous si tu ne veux pas avoir de _gros_ ennuis.»

Il essayait de me faire peur, je le voyais bien. Je fis comme si cela fonctionnait en baissant les yeux et en disant d'une voix un peu hachée.

« Je suis réglo. Je vous le jure, monsieur.

-Je te crois, petit. Mais au moindre mouvement suspect, on te descend.

-Juste une question... Au Hunter, vous lui avez fait quoi ? Il est mort ? Demandai-je avec un sourire pour faire croire que la perspective me réjouissais.

-Non, pas encore, petit. On va le garder encore un peu. C'est pas bon de tuer ses ennemis trop vite.»

Il était donc toujours vivant. Je devais me dépêcher avant qu'ils décident d'en finir avec lui. Mais comment fouiner sans me faire prendre ? J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées quand je vis quelque chose qui attira mon attention. Je sus aussitôt ce que c'était et je ne pus retenir un petit cri. L'homme à face de loup se leva et s'approcha de l'objet posé sur la commode.

« Tu connais les couteaux Benz, petit ? »

Je compris que cet homme aimait se vanter de son pouvoir et de ses richesses. Il n'allait pas résister à la tentation de m'en parler pour m'impressionner.

« Je connais de nom. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un.»

Il se mit à jouer avec le couteau, un sourire marqué sur le visage.

« C'en est un, effectivement. Et un spécialement précieux. Parmi tous les couteaux Benz, il fait partit de ceux qui coûte le plus cher.»

Kirua serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir ce couteau. Bon, OK. Je rajoute subtiliser le couteau dans ma liste de choses à faire. Certes, c'est du vol, mais il n'y a rien de mal à voler les gars comme lui. Et je le préférais dans les mains de Kirua que dans celles de ce mafieux malhonnête.

« Et juste un détail, petit. Comment t'appeles-tu ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Devais-je lui dire un faux nom ? Non, ici, j'étais là en Kuruta. Ça ne servait à rien de me mettre à mentir.

« Kurapika.

-Très bien, Kurapika. Je suis sûr qu'on fera un bon business. Et une dernière chose ! J'ai une anecdote à te raconter. Pour ton combat, tous le monde a parié la victoire de ton adversaire. Sauf un gars qui a parié une grosse somme sur toi. Il a eu une chance incroyable. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'est fait un sacré paquet.»

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. J'étais rentrée vers minuit et avait immédiatement plongé dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Au réveil, je me sentais plutôt en forme. En réalité, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir énormément. En cas d'urgence, deux ou trois heures suffisaient à me reposer. J'étais entrain de contempler la pluie tombante quand Shelly demanda:

« Vous avez des projets ? Même s'il pleut des cordes.»

Leolio haussa les épaules en répondant:

« On y ira peut-être voir Shane.»

Qui était Shane ? Surfeur, veste en cuir ou Rolex ?

« C'est le type aux cheveux blonds.» M'informa Leolio.

Ah, surfeur, donc. Le regard de Leolio disait: _Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter !_

« Si tu veux, Leolio.» Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée.

Pourtant une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvâmes devant une grande maison Il appuya la sonnette, puis finit par demander:

« Alors, ta mission... Est-elle compliquée...?

-Je sais que le Hunter est toujours vivant. Reste à le trouver. Espérons que j'y arrive à temps.»

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Alors que la vie d'un homme était en danger, nous n'avions pas réellement envie d'aller passer l'après-midi à faire des futilités. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Shane nous accueillit avec un grand sourire en nous ouvrant la barrière.

« Allez venez. T'inquiètes Kurapika, tu ne seras pas la seule fille.»

Merci de t'inquiéter.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là. On va être tranquille.»

J'émis un léger soupir et partis à leur suite. Moi qui trouvait que Leolio avait quelque chose de fils de riche, Shane était encore pire. Sa chambre était tellement remplie de gadgets hors de prix qui ne servaient tellement à rien que j'avais envie d'en casser un rien que pour voir sa tête quand il s'apercevrait qu'il ne marchait plus. Darcy, si je me souviens bien, était assise sur son lit entrain de contempler ses ongles vernis en rose, manifestement très concentrée. A forte réticence, je m'assis à côté d'elle pendant que Shane et Leolio parlaient d'un quelconque sujet dont je me moquais éperdument. J'observais un peu plus les alentours, remarquant un poster montrant un homme en costume cravate accompagné d'une femme au corps très bien fait tenant dans sa main un pistolet. Une de ses femmes fatales, hyper cliché. Je tiens à préciser quelque chose.Dans le milieux, _ce genre de femme n'existe pas. _Ce n'est qu'une invention de cinéaste. D'ailleurs, moi même, je correspond peu à la description. Je suis juste un garçon manqué maigrichon un peu trop autoritaire. Bon, c'est vrai, que pour le physique, il y a Menchi. Sauf que sa manière de vous crier dessus à cent-vingt décibel sur à quel point vous êtes nuls n'est pas franchement glamour. Vous voyez ? Ça n'existe pas. Et la seule femme qui soit vraiment de ce genre que j'ai connu, Vezze, s'est faite tuée rapidement. Je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié Vezze dans son attitude provocatrice, mais j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer par la brigade fantôme.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Me demanda Darcy.

A quelqu'un qui est mort.

« Oh, rien. J'étais entrain juste de me demander si le rose saumon me irais.»

Darcy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, apparemment contente que je lui pose la question.

« Oui, plutôt. Les couleurs pastels te vont bien. Mais peut-être qu'une couleur plus sombre te irais bien. Comme un violet foncé.»

Je hochai la tête, faisant comme si ça m'intéressais.

Comme hier soir, je me trouvais devant le bâtiment à l'air lugubre. Un cri retentit soudainement. Un combat faisait rage à l'intérieur. A contrecœur, je pénétrai dans l'immeuble. Le pire était que cette fois-ci, j'étais seule. Le Hunter ne m'avait pas accompagné, cette fois-ci. J'ignorais la raison, j'avais le pressentiment que cette mission ne durerait pas. Je traversai un couloir seulement éclairé par des ampoules nues. Je n'entendais que le son de mes propres pas.

« Tiens, voilà Blondie ! »

J'adressai un regard noir à l'homme à la cicatrice dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Ce n'était pas difficile, j'avais eu beaucoup d'entrainement à York Shin en matière de regard noir.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde, ce soir. Je te préviens à l'avance, ton combat sera vers 22h30. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux en attendant.» M'informa-t-il.

C'était incroyable. On me lançait des perches pour explorer les lieux. J'entrai dans la grande salle et sondai l'endroit du regard. Je repérai l'escalier que j'avais pris et qui menait au bureau du chef. Le Hunter était forcément caché quelque part. Sur le ring, deux combattants se tournaient autour d'un air hostile. Ne supportant plus de rester ici, je me tournais vers l'autre bout de la salle inexplorée. Devant moi, une lourde porte en métal se dressait, menaçante. J'appuyais sur la poignée mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd. Je forçai un peu et réussis à l'ouvrir. Je la refermai doucement derrière moi. Un autre couloir s'étendait. J'avançai lentement et dans une pièce, deux hommes étaient entrain de fumer. Ils ne firent même pas attention à moi. Actuellement, je cherchai quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de me renseigner. Le bâtiment était tellement grand et les risques de me faire prendre élevés que je ne pouvais me permettre de l'explorer pièce par pièce. Bien sûr, je devrais faire ça de manière très discrète afin qu'on ne me remarque pas. Plutôt compliqué à faire. Je parcourus le couloir pendant un moment, mais je devais bien admettre qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant. Déçue mais pas abattue, je revins sur mes pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me cognai contre un grand homme. La quarantaine, bien bâti, il avait un regard perçant et venait probablement d'Amérique Latine. Je me sentis mal à l'aise par rapport à son regard. Comme s'il savait tous de moi. J'étais tout de même intriguée. Parmi toutes les personnes que j'avais vues dans le lieux, il avait quelque chose de plus humain que les autres. Mais mes poils hérissés sur ma nuque indiquait qu'il était fort. Je compris qu'il était l'un des combattants. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément cet endroit.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois, petit.

-Je m'appelle Kurapika et j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle petit.» Rétorquai-je.

Je ne feignais rien. Je détestais vraiment ça. L'homme eut un rire qui ressemblait à celui d'un aboiement et me tapota la tête.

« D'accord. Très bien, Kurapika.»

Quelque part dans sa manière de parler me rappelait Bashô. Il me jeta un dernier regard et encore j'aperçus comme de la chaleur, bien loin des attitudes des mafieux. Je le saluai d'un discret salut de tête puis sortit du couloir. Le combat faisait toujours rage et la totalité de la salle était absorbée par celui-ci. Je décidai d'en profiter pour aller examiner le bureau de Lester. Je découvrirai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Je montai l'escalier et collai mon oreille contre la porte. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je poussai doucement la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Le couteau Benz était toujours posé au même endroit, mais je ferai mieux d'attendre le dernier moment pour le voler. Je m'approchai du bureau mais il n'y avait rien d'utile. Je ne pus pas le temps de chercher plus longtemps car j'entendais des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau. Prise de panique, je me dépêchai de me cacher dans l'armoire qui s'offrait à moi. Juste deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Lester entra accompagné de deux hommes de main.

« Donc, Furgo refuse le contrat ? Demanda Lester.

-Oui... Il dit que les conditions sont trop dérangeantes.

-Je vois... Et à propos de notre prisonnier ? »

Je me raidis. J'allais peut-être apprendre quelque chose une information capitale.

« Il est toujours dans à l'infirmerie, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. On est prêt à recevoir les ordres.

-Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Cette histoire de contrat me tracasse.»

Je perdis totalement le fil de la conversation. Dans l'infirmerie. Sous un sommeil artificiel. Je pouvais être rassurée sur une chose. Il ne serait pas tué tout de suite. Ils parlèrent encore d'un sujet dont je ne comprenais pas et finirent par partir. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis je quittai moi aussi le bureau, récapitulant les informations que je venais d'apprendre. C'était faisable.

Puis l'heure de mon combat vint et je me dirigeai vers le ring. Je montai et attendis mon adversaire. Je sautillai pour m'échauffer et observais la foule du regard. Puis des clameurs s'élevèrent et mon adversaire approcha. Il monta sur le ring et salua les spectateurs. Je les vis entrain de faire leurs paris. Mon adversaire n'était autre que l'homme que j'avais croisé dans le couloir. Je me sentis brusquement mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que j'avais envie de me battre contre cet homme, mais pas dans ces conditions là. Son visage restait totalement impartial mais je sentais son mécontent. Le signal retentit mais aucun ne bougea. Pendant environ quelques minutes, nous essayâmes quelques feintes et esquives sans vraiment attaquer pour de vrai. Je sentais que la foule s'impatientait. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient m'irritait au point de lancer un coup de pied latéral mal préparé. Il m'évita sans mal et riposta par un coup de talon en plein estomac qui me coupa le souffle. Je fus projetée à l'autre bout du ring. Il ne s'était pas retenu et je sentais toujours la violence du coup sur mon ventre. Il serait assurément plus dur à battre que le molosse. Pour parler franchement, je n'étais même pas sûre d'être capable de pouvoir le battre. Sur ses bras musclés étaient tatoués des lignes et des cercles qui devaient avoir forcément une signification. Il avait à son poignet, un bracelet en métal décoré de perles vertes. J'étais tellement déconcertée que quand il m'assena un coup de coude, je ne le parai qu'à la dernière minute et plutôt mal. Il me souffla:

« Concentre-toi, nom de Dieu ! »

Avais-je mal entendu ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Je reculai de quelques pas. J'essayai de trouver une stratégie quand une cloche sonna. C'était la fin du premier round. Deux hommes me donnèrent un bidon d'eau et m'épongèrent le front. Puis le combat recommença et continua à se tourner autours. J'étais nerveuse car j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide étant donné que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous, mais je sentais un regard inquisiteur sur moi. Une personne que je connaissais qui ne regardait que moi. Je ne sentais pas d'animosité dans ce regard mais j'étais incapable de le situer et continuais de sonder les spectateurs. Je ne le trouvais pas. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang tellement que j'étais angoissée. Je refis face à mon adversaire. J'avais mis une stratégie assez risquée au point. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. J'attaquai par un coup de pied sauté qui l'atteignit en plein torse puis continua par un coup de boule en pleine tête. Il finit par tomber et resta au sol. La foule se mit à crier avec excitation. Le match était fini, j'avais gagné, mais j'étais furieuse.

Il avait fait exprès de perdre.

En réalité, il aurait très bien pu me mettre à terre depuis longtemps mais il ne l'avait pas fait et m'avais laissé le toucher. Aussi fière que je l'étais, j'appréciai très peu. Je parcourus la salle à sa poursuite, décidée à avoir des explications. Je lui attrapai l'épaule et demandai:

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

-De quoi tu parles, petit ?

-Je vous demande pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez laissé gagner.»

Il me regarda un moment de ses yeux toujours aussi perçant puis m'entraina dans un coin plus calme.

« Parce que si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais surement été blessé_. _J'ai une fille à peine plus âgée que toi. Je n'allai pas me battre contre toi, _chica._»

Je restai sous le choc quelques instants. Je savais très bien que cela voulait dire ' fille ' en espagnol. Et à part mon maitre, personne n'avait sut voir que j'étais une fille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirais rien. Mais tu ferais mieux de vite déguerpir vite d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?On te force toi aussi ?

-... Non. Il y a quelque chose que je dois trouver impérativement.

-C'est aussi important que ta vie ? »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que ma vie n'avait plus d'importance pour moi.

« Oui. Pourriez-vous me rendre service ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Contentez-vous de me répondre.

-Elle est à côté du bureau, au bout d'un couloir. Mais l'entrée est gardée. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer si tu n'es pas blessée.»

Je soupirai et me passa la main dans les cheveux, agacée.

« Il y a une issue de secours quelque part ? Continuai-je.

-Non. Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie.»

Je pestai. La distance était telle entre le bureau et la sortie ! Impossible de sortir discrètement. Je serrai les dents à la recherche d'un plan. Je parcourus la salle du regard. Il y avait environ quatre cents hommes venus parier. Plus une quarantaine venue assurer la sécurité.

« Toi... Tu n'es pas venue pour l'argent.»

Je ne répondis pas, observant les lieux. Un plan me vint brusquement en tête. C'était risqué mais c'était les principes de la profession. Tous se déroulait aléatoirement, on ne pouvait jamais savoir si un plan se déroulait bien.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire. » Murmurai-je.

Je le laissai en plan et me précipitai dans le bureau du chef. Je le savais entrain de regarder un match. Et je savais également que c'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds ici. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je le fis disparaître dans ma manche et quittai le bureau. Je descendis de l'escalier et m'approchai d'un homme tatoué sur tous le corps au crâne rasé. Sa mine était sombre, hostile. Je savais qu'il avait perdu souvent ses matchs en ce moment et qu'il ne serait pas bien payé à la fin de la semaine. Actuellement, il avait les nerfs à vifs. Je pris la parole d'un ton méprisant:

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la fête, en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi ?

-Oh, rien. Je voulais voir qui était le nouveau perdant du coin.»

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il essaya de me frapper. J'esquivai puis le laissai me faire une clé de bras et m'enfoncer contre le mur. Je grimaçai de douleur pendant qu'il me broyait le poignet. Puis deux hommes vinrent nous séparer, maugréant:

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

L'un d'eux m'avisa puis demanda:

« Ça va ?

-J'ai mal au poignet.

-Va à l'infirmerie.»

Une fois là-bas, un homme au visage blafard et aux cheveux gris m'accueillit.

« Montre toi ton poignet.»

Je lui tendis, tous en observant les alentours. Il y avait un couloirs qui menaient surement à des chambres. Il m'ausculta puis dit d'un ton neutre:

« Tu te l'ai cassé.»

Je blêmis. C'était mon poignet droit. Je ne pourrais plus me servir de mes chaînes.

« Il y en a pour combien de temps ?

-Pour un bon mois.»

Me connaissant, cela durerait moins longtemps. Mais ça restait dérangeant. Il me fit une attelle puis je me levai. Et l'assommai presque aussitôt. C'était maintenant que je devais agir. Je me précipitai de fouiller dans son armoire et de prendre une flacon et une seringue. Cela ferait sortit le Hunter de sa torpeur. Je traversai le couloir en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Puis j'arrivai devant une porte fermée. Sentant que c'était là, je l'enfonçai. Dans un lit, un homme était assoupi dans un lit. Il était attaché par des sangles. Je pris le couteau Benz et coupa ses liens. Puis je m'armai de la seringue et lui fit une injection. L'effet fut brutal et rapide. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et à se mettre en position assise, regardant partout autour de lui, l'air hagard.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Hunter. Je suis là pour vous aider.»

Je me tournai pour voir si on n'avait pas été repéré.

« Il faut partir tout de suite. Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Ça peut aller. »

Je voyais qu'il était déconcerté après tant de temps passé dans le coma. Mais il était Hunter et était entrainé à s'habituer à n'importe quelle situation. Nous quittâmes la chambre et traversèrent l'infirmerie.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie que l'entrée principale ! Tu as un plan ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Mais avec un peu de chance tous le monde sera adsorbé par le combat et ne nous verra pas filer.»

Je sentais qu'il avait envie de protester mais se retint. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et descendirent l'escalier. Le match faisait rage sur le ring et les spectateurs criaient avec excitation. Je pensai qu'on allait s'en sortir quand un cri de rage attira mon attention. Je relevai la tête et vit Lester qui braquet un pistolet sur nous. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Je frémis. Il avait tout compris et voulait nous tuer. Et je ne pouvais pas matérialiser mes chaînes pour arrêter la balle.

Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. L'obscurité était totale et je ne voyais strictement rien. Puis j'entendis des coups de feu. Les spectateurs que la coupure de courant avait rendu muets se mirent soudainement à hurler. Ils étaient aveugles et quelqu'un avait une arme ! Ils dévalèrent les gradins et je me fis bousculer. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de trainer.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Il me répondit à l'affirmative.

« Il faut partir tout de suite ! »

La sortie se dégageait comme seule source de lumière. Nous nous précipitâmes vers elle comme la foule de spectateurs. Une explosion retentit brusquement.

« Le bâtiment est bourré d'explosifs ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda le Hunter.

-Non ! »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais quelqu'un semblait s'être mis de notre côté. Au bout de longues secondes oppressantes, nous finîmes par sortir de là. Les explosions continuaient. Le bâtiment était en feu et menaçait de s'écrouler. Je le contemplai un moment entrain de s'effondrer puis le Hunter m'agrippa le poignet:

« Il faut qu'on se tire ! »

J'acquiesçai et nous courûmes longtemps dans les rues des quartiers mal famés jusqu'à atterrir dans le centre-ville. C'était l'une de ses villes qui ne dormaient jamais et malgré l'heure tardive, les cafés étaient bondés. Je savais qu'on était dans un sale état. Couvert de poussière, j'avais une entaille au front et un poignet cassé. Le Hunter se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'il était plus jeune que je ne l'avais d'abord crû. Il devait avoir vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans et avait des cheveux couleur sable et des yeux bruns.

« C'était de l'excellent travail. Nous savions que vous y arriverez.» Dit Satotsu.

On avait soigné mon poignet droit avec plus de précaution et mon entaille au front. Le Hunter que j'avais sauvé, Olanier, était entrain de se faire soigner à cause des blessures plus graves. L'horloge indiquait 4h15 du matin et je mourrai d'envie d'aller me coucher.

« Olanier s'en sortira avec quelques blessures. Le bâtiment est détruit et Lester est mort tué par une balle.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-Nous le savons. N'avez-vous aucune idée de qui aurait-pu faire ça ?

-Non, pas la moindre.» Répondis-je d'un ton las.

Je me mettais à voir des petites lumières. Je me frottai les yeux. En sortant du bâtiment, quelqu'un m'attendait.

Mon adversaire d'origine latine. Je me sentis soulagée de savoir qu'il s'en était sortit vivant.

« Je dois te remercier, _chica. _Ces minables menaçaient de s'en prendre à ma famille si je ne me battais pas. Mais maintenant, personne ne forcera plus personne.»

Je clignai des yeux.

« Ce n'est donc pas vous qui avait fait ce remue-ménage ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi. J'ignore qui c'est.»

Ça me triturait de ne pas le savoir. Il s'approcha de moi.

« Je m'appelle Senzo. On est pareil toi et moi. Nous venons de pays reculés où nous l'on nous a confronté très tôt à la mort. Je le vois dans tes yeux, cette lumière malgré le fardeau qu'on porte. On peut nous tuer mais pas nous briser. Je sens que tu es en danger, ai-je tort ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il enleva son bracelet et me le tendit.

« C'est une amulette. Elle protège son porteur. Tu en as surement plus besoin que moi. »

Je le pris, je savais que ce n'était pas un cadeau qui se refusait. Je le mis à mon poignet gauche.

« Merci.»

Senzo m'avait énormément réconfortée. Rencontrer des personnes de son genre était toujours bénéfique.

J'arborai une mine sombre pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas du tout dormi et qu'en plus j'ignorais toujours qui nous avais sauvé hier soir. En voyant mon poignet cassé, Leolio avait menti à sa mère que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers. Et quant à mes cernes sous les yeux, et bien... J'avais dit que j'avais fais une insomnie. Ce qui était plus ou moins vrai puisque j'avais du dormir une heure tous au plus. Le manque de sommeil rend irritable ce qui me rappelait la période de York Shin. Que de bons souvenirs dès le matin.

Et comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, Darcy gloussait sur quelque sujets dont je n'écoutais rien.

« Ohé ? Kurapika ? T'es encore dans les vapes ! » Fit Lloyd, le gars à la veste en cuir.

Je me passai la main sur la figure, me répétant que demain je rentrai chez moi et que cela ne menait à rien de tuer ce type.

« Je suis juste fatiguée.»

Darcy me tendit un pot de vernis à ongles violet.

« Tu peux m'en mettre ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition mais je ne le relevai pas. Ma mission m'avait détendue en quelque sorte. C'en était presque reposant de voir des jeunes gens parler de tous et de rien.

Ça me rassurait aussi sur le monde. Tous le monde n'était pas obsédé par les combats et le sang. J'appliquai le vernis aussi précautionneusement que je pouvais.

Quand le petit groupe se leva du muret où il s'était assis, Leolio me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Je pense que tu peux aller faire un tour, maintenant. Ça te ferai du bien.»

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante, puis m'éloignai dans une rue adjacente. J'arrivai dans un parc presque désert et m'assis sur un banc. Je croisai les bras et me détendis un moment, sentant la fraicheur du vent sur mon visage. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je remarquai tardivement la personne qui s'était assise à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, tourna la tête puis vis avec stupéfaction, mon pire ennemi, Kuroro Lucifer. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas tirés en arrière comme la dernière fois mais laissé en vrac sur son front. Il était également habillé de façon normale. Je sautai sur mes pieds, prête à me battre, même privée de mes chaînes.

« Relax. Fit-il, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.»

Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Assis-toi. »

Je sentais bien que ce n'était clairement pas le moment de discuter. Mes yeux écarlates reviennent doucement à leur nuance de bleu-vert. Hors de question de m'énerver. Je savais qu'il fallait être plus prudente avec lui. Je savais aussi qu'il s'était libéré de mon nen.

« Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? Cela faisait longtemps que je désirais te voir. J'en mourrais d'envie, même.

-Dommage que tu n'en sois pas mort.»

Il sourit de la même manière que la dernière fois. Ce petit sourire suffisant comme s'il savait tous mieux que moi. Je bouillonnai de rage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Donne-le moi.

-Te donner quoi ?

-Le couteau Benz.»

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

« Et oui. J'étais là-bas uniquement pour le couteau. Quand je t'ai vu, j'étais intrigué. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais là. J'en ai même oublié le couteau pendant un instant. Et bravo pour ton premier match. Tu m'as fait gagné beaucoup d'argent.»

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

« Tu as tué Lester.

-C'était la moindre chose que je pouvais faire. Il essayait de te descendre.

-Pourqu...

-Le couteau.» Coupa-t-il en tendant la main.

Je pensai à un moment à lui dire d'aller brûler en enfer, mais il continua:

« Je n'aimerai pas à avoir prendre des mesures drastiques...»

Je sortis le couteau et lui donnai.

« Merci. »

Il joua avec pendant quelques secondes avant de dire:

« Moi aussi j'ai eu à me battre dans des combats organisés. C'était en Taïwan. Je devais avoir quinze ans...»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ça et pourquoi je demandai:

« Comment tu es arrivé là-bas ? »

Il sourit comme s'il était content que je pose la question.

« Mafia. Oui, beaucoup d'adolescents se faisaient exploiter par eux pour rapporter de l'argent. Puis à dix-neuf ans, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai fondé la brigade.»

L'impensable était entrain de se produire. J'étais actuellement entrain de parler avec Kuroro comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

« C'est agréable de faire tes affaires avec toi, Kuruta. Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre. Ce serait bien de travailler ensemble. On y gagnerai beaucoup tous les deux, tu sais.

-Va en enfer. Maugréai-je.»

Il ricana puis dit:

« Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Tu es très talentueux. On se ressemble tous les deux.»

Je me levai, furieuse.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Je ne suis pas un criminel de ton genre.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas _qu'un criminel._»

Je restai muette, me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il se leva et dit:

« On en restera là pour cette fois. Mais n'hésite pas à nous voir si tu souhaites enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Ça t'évitera d'être dans des mauvaises situations comme à York Shin.»

Ne supportant pas de lui laisser le dernier mot, je répliquai:

« Tu as tort. York Shin était une exception. J'aime mon métier de Hunter peu importe à ce que j'ai à faire. Je n'ai pas la moindre raison d'intégrer un jour la brigade fantôme. Je compte respecter mes principes et mes idéaux et peu importe s'ils semblent stupides.»

Il se tourna et s'éloigna mais je l'entendis murmurer:

« Gamin étrange.»

Dès que je rentrai chez moi, Aideen fronça les sourcils puis demanda:

« Il y avait un membre de la mafia caché dans le gâteau, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Il était super bien caché, je t'assure. »


End file.
